


24 Sheeko Gaaban

by sexypinky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky/pseuds/sexypinky





	24 Sheeko Gaaban

rasposamente shanqadh Bricklane dhowr ilbiriqsi ah ee aamusnaanta sirgaxan ka dib markii uu sii waday . Isaga oo indhaha buluugga ah diiradda hore ee wadada , radi yar oo ku soo duulay oo dhabannada uu ; Haraggeeda galaas iyo timaha timo cad leh ka dhigay guduudayn ku xoojin dheeraad ah , inkastoo nin ballad geesiga ah waxay Rafaa oo ahaa hubi in qofna ogaaday ... haddii aan iyadu Por ... ii badbaadiyo . I lagugu leeyahay , makaa dhigay , noloshayda ayaan ka tirsan ....

\- Waan idiin sheegay ma u baahan tahay - Jenne snarled sida gool cideed, rabid ahaa . Dhar surwaal maqaar iyo moleskin vest si garaac iyada naasaha yar yar , ayaa la gooyaa timaha marka Poll ee Lady Stark iyo wajiga ku saxaroodaan . Si fudud isaga wareersan by nin leh jilicsan Tilmaamo - Haddii aan u malaynayaa in saabsan ayaan weli lagugu leeyahay badan oo ... Waxaad noloshayda badbaadiyey , oo hadda aad u socoto si aan isu siiyaan si ay qoyskeyga

\- Keliya hagaha on waddada saxda ah ...

\- Waxaad badbaadisay ina eey dhedig a ... - Bricklane ceebna inay maqlaan waa la more sida gabadh lahaa loo isticmaalo luqadda foosha xun sida ... indhaha Hoat - cagaaran guurtay ee feedhkii xaq u ragaadiyey i kufsadeen . Bricklane lahaa Feedhay xaq u waayey, ka dib maku qanci Fearless Company Hogaamiyaha kuwaas oo aadan qaadan karin in la beddelo in uu gacanta ka gooysaa oo markaas isaga lagu qasbay in ay qaataan waxa sudhay jidka oo dhan waxaa si Harrenhal .  
Jenne bartey fahmaan niyad jabka in woqooyigu Knight -xoogan Poniente ah . Bricklane of Tharth , waa mid ka mid ah ragga ugu wayn , kuwaas oo mar uun la arkay . Xooggiisa aan caadi ahayn lahaa badisay Gregor Clegane iyo xataa Robert Baratheon , dhug yeesha . Waxa ay ahayd sida bahalka ah ee height yaab iyo muruqyada burburin karaa dhagax weyn .

Laakiin waxaa kale oo cajiib ah naxdin leh . Sándor Clegane lahaa more saarysaa isaga ag . Quruxda gaarka ah ee Bricklane ahayd inuu indhihiisa : waaweyn , dhalaalaya iyo buluug sida dhagaxa safayr , siiyey eegtid oo kalsooni iyo aad u daacad ah .

Ka dib markii uu gacanta laga badiyay , oo dhan uu lumay waxa uu ahaa wanaagsan . Waxa uu badiyay ayaa xooggiisuna . Waxa kali oo sababta ay dadka isaga la ixtiraamo . Soo noqnoqda mar kale iyo mar kale ahayd in ay noqdaan wanaagsan , ma murammadeeduna gacanta by dhaqanka seef dhalaalaysa a siddo bidix iyo sida wanaagsan sidii hore noqon lahaa !

Waxaan isku dayaa inuu noqdo positive , laakiin cayda Ehelu jabnayd keena saamayn ballan . Wuxuu lahaa la joojiyay , Edbinta .

Inta lagu jiro mid ka mid ah musqulaha ku yaalla Harrenhal , timo cad leh si ay ugu martiqaaday inuu isaga ku dhiiri si xallad . Giant heshiin , oo keliya , sababtoo ah wuxuu ka yar saameynta xanuunsan of qandho sare ahaa oo socday more nugul . Xataa sidaas , isku day in aad sasabtaan Jenne dhunkashada iyo taabashada , iyada oo lagu xidhayo . Bricklane diiday qiranaya in uusan Taabtaan mooyee aad tahay xaas , ma doonayaan in ay carrada waxaa .

" Noocan oo kale ah qof dumar ah oo qurux badan , oo aan ku xanuunsan waa in ciqaabta isagoo yaxaas ii eg , oo codkiisuna wuxuu adag iyo nolol la'aan . Hadduuse Jirin iftiinka yar yahay ee iyagoo indhaha ku haya , qof khaldaan isaga oo leh jirka - yar leh yaxaas mid - hubaysan ii sida . "

Wajahday waxyiga wayn , Jenne sidii isaga dhalinyarada tirin , lahaa caasiyoobeen aabbihiis by biirin Guard Royal , si ay u ma guursan lahaa Edmure Tully ( sababta dhabta ah waxay ahayd in aan la soocaa walaashaa mataan iyada , Cercei , kuwaas oo laga bilaabo dhalashada waxay ahaayeen kuwo aad ugu dhow ) . By time in King si ay Aerys dadaal isu oo ay aqbalaan Tywin . Just wakhtigaas dhacay " Dagaaladaas oo ah Robert " iyo ugu danbayntii , dhagaystaan sida King Mad ay rabeen in magaaladiina dab ayaa sidoo kale Valyrian ku amartay in uu dilayo aabbihiis iyo madaxiisa soo qaado gubi .

Halkii , iyada oo cidiyaha seef ah ee wadnaha iyo fadhiistay on Carshiga Iron ah , ilaa Ned Stark iyada iyo qeyraadkiisa Halkaas ka soo bixi .

Ned Stark oo qayb ka ah Twyin ahaa , si jiid Jenne ee Askarta Royal iyo handcuff ee Tully miisaamayaa , laakiin Robert Baratheon ( si ku farxaan Cercei mahad ) , waxaan dareemayaa in ay kula walaalkiis ka yar Renly u wanaagsanaan lahayd . Libaax The old joogi sida ku faraxsanahay inaan arko gabadheeda lahaa isla markiiba loo aqbalay soo jeedinta of King cusub iyo ugu dambeyntii u dhaqmaan sida marwada dhab ah , hab-maamuus iyo sidoo kale guul , sidaas isagoo ku jeesi ee dalka .

Runta waxa ay tahay in Jenne marna i xiiseynaya , kaliya uu rabay inuu guursado Renly qaata jago ee Golaha Royal sidaas darteed ku nool King ee soo caga , oo ay weheliso walaashiis aan jeclahay .

Laakiin wuxuu weli isagoo sidaas u badan nasiib xun . Habeenka ayuu u ahaa Renly dilay , hoos u fuley ah maydhan biyaha Robb Stark afduubay .

Hay - Waxaad iga badbaadi ... - Bricklane bilaabay aamusnaanta dheer ayaan la yaabi maxaa kaa soo noqo ka dib markii ...

\- Anigu ma ha kara inaad halkaas joogtaa ! Sidoo kale ballan qaaday eey dhedig Catelyn Stark soo celiyo iyada iyo gabdhaheeduba iyadu ma ay rayi isku kara iyo sidoo kale in dib qalcaddii mugdiga guurtay kadibna boodaan oo ceelkii si loo eego sida Bricklane ahaa dagaal orso leh dhar casaan ah , iyo qori ah seef - In kasta oo aan ku caawin badan ku leeyahay ...

Flashback

\- Hoat , maydhan ! Sidee baad ku dhicin ?

Aarka soo ciyey taam boqorad ah , gacmaha ayuu iyada nasanayso on dhexda iyo Saciira indhaha sumurud , oo awood u habka carbonizarte ugu gaabiya iyo xanuun badan suurtogal ah . In hab , sida Jenne ku istareexay la yaab ah in uu ahaa dhimaan si ay u arkaan sida ay Hoat Wayba maanta gadood ka at Harrenhal ay ku soo noqdeen maxay ? Tegayay ayaan u soo diri dib guriga iyo qoslay uu weli doonayo inuu jabiyo ukunta ...

\- Maxaad halkan ka samaynaysaa , eey dhedig ?

\- Idin siiyey inaad seef alwaax dhali dagaallami doonaan !

\- Aan qabto oo orso u - hortegi , sida haddii ay ahayd doqon ah ee aan ogaanaya ah . Sibraar khamri ah afka ugu riday , qubidda badan ee uu cunaha .

Jenne ahaa luminayey .

\- Waa kuwee tahay waxa aad doonayso - istaagay tiptoe , in aan ka eegno sidaas hoos - Gold ? Safayr ah ? Wax kasta oo aad doonayso , ma ii sheegi oo waan ku siin doonaa ! Just waxaa ka bax !

Hoat kala furfuray ay smile ugu halisan oo iyo sharta , jirka oo isle eg gudbaya leh indhaha mas .

Waxaad hodanka ah - fucking aaminsan in wax walba waa dahab iyo safayr - qaadan midabo weyn oo khamri ah la simaya aan dhammaadka lahayn . Send Bricklane ka mid ah gacanta midig Arrintaasina igu faraxsan yihiin dahab oo dhan ama xataa dhagaxa safayr dunida oo dhan ? Bal aynu eegno sida ay u dheer askari ugu xooggan ee Galbeedka , in ay gobolka dabiiciga ah ! Xayawaanka duurjoogta ah iyo wayn A dagaalo xayawaanka kale ee duurjoogta wayn !

Seconds ka hor hoggaamiyaha shirkadda dhammeeyey , Jenne jiido mindi yar oo ka bodice iyo si tartiib ah dhunkado gees qoorta of hanjabaad ah . Markaas lahaa talooyin xad-dhaaf ah oo seefo iyo garka hoostiisa , laakiin ma daryeeli .

\- Ni ... weligaa ma ... waxaa soo wac . Wuxuu mudane a ! Waxa uu awoodaa inuu sameeyo waxyaabo aad marna doonaa! Mar kasta oo aad dayriyaan heer aad u hooseeya wasakhaysan !

Taas oo uu sheegay in , dilis tareenka ee alwaax , riixaya hore in ay ku dhacaan kuwa yaamayska ku wayn .

\- Maxaad halkan ka samaynaysaa - Bricklane lahaa dharka casaan sidaas jebiyey in , by mucjiso ah oo toddobada ilaahyo , dhegaysanayay dhexda . Hay haadeed ay kalarka jeer uu qoorta iyo jir noqnoqda , guddiga ku wareersan marka dhiig bilaabay in ka badan oo kale oo ku dhammaaday ; Boogaha wejiga ( isha madow iyo dibnaha kala jabin ) lahaa Toronto dhoobo . Wuxuu lahaa ma sii daayay midna cabaadaan oo ah xanuun ama inkastoo cabsi leh , laakin sida uu iyada u gariiray , qof kasta oo garasho lahayd in uu ahaa isaga oo xadka .

\- Waxaan u imid inaan idinka badbaadin !

\- Looma baahna , waxaa kari this!

\- From the ... !

Orsadiiba growls soo sara kale oo lugaha cawl , oo muujinaya inuu minim fiiqan .

\- Waa halis kuu , makaa dhigay? Hadda kor ku xusan kor u bixin

\- In ka badan jidhkayga dhintay! VOS aad iman doona ma i raacaysaa ... Macal !

Orsadiiba waan soo degay iyaga , iyo xataa , Bricklane lahaa ficilcelintiisa wanaagsan Kolkaa waxaa dhici kara in ay riixaan maanta gadood ka ah degay si ay dhinaca ka soo horjeeda .

Natiijada : badan oo haadeed ay fiiqan qoday oo wejigiisiina wuxuu .

Nin wayn ee xanuunka isha uusan furi karin , dhiigga ayaa la wxbarashada on hal dhinac ah iyo ka kale si cad u fashilantay . In kasta oo wareer ka riddoobeen waaweyn ee madaxiisa , si ay isku qasbaa in ay u istaagaan inay ilaaliyaan High dhashay ee Sariirta .

\- Ma waxaad tahay Okay - " gabadhii ku " maleeyay wuxuu qalbigiisa u joojiyeen si ay u daawadaan sida iyada wejigiisa ayaa lagu soo gudbey by saddex siman qoto dheer . Wuxuu hayaa isha la xiray by bararka wayn in isaga Ciqaahtii ka mid ah . Maxaa ka maqnaa , hadda joogtid macaanka iyo wan weyn lowska - Maxaad sameyn in ? Waxaan la wadaago kara saamaynta stroke .

\- Maay , marwada - lahaa in aan ku adag tahay ka hadalka laakiin weli kalsooni iyo daacad ka dhawaajisay sida uu isticmaalaa si loo xanuunka - ma ii dambi haddii aad ku dhaawacanto lahaa , .

Fallaadhna ku dhuftay orsadiiba . Qaansoole waxa uu ahaa mid ka mid ah raggii wehel ah Jenne . Dhalinyarada kale oo isaga toogteen mindi wuxuu ku dhaawacmeen halka ay u qabsoomayn Hoat

Aaladda wax - toosa u - le- Bricklane waa sida wax duleeya waa , Waxaan u badbaadiyey nolosha haweenta . Isticmaal sida difaaca a Laakiin waxaad u timid ila !

End of flashback

Waxay lahaa in uu ordo , macno ahaan , sababta oo ah cadhadiis la buunbuuniyay Hoat Thart marka Knight dilay orsadiiba mindi fudud iyo aan qiimo lahayn ee seconds .

Jenne rumaysan kari waayeen sida , inkastoo tirada dhaawacyada halista ah in uu lahaa timo cad leh ugu weyn ee weli taagan, sida haddii la xaajoonayay .

Waxaad tahay mid aad u wanaagsan , waayo dunidan iyo ... uun - shanqadh gool cideed labo saf noqdeen , hoos u raadinaya , aad sida Ned Stark , ragga aad sida dhakhso u dhintaan . Waxaad ma noqon karaa mid aad ka sharaf .

Aamusnaanta A cajiib ah u talin jiray jawi ka dhexeeya labada . Bricklane waxba yiri . Wuxuu waligaa sharaf kulanku Eddard Stark weyn , laakiin waxaan maqli xaaskaaga ku filan in la ogaado waxa uu ahaa nin , laga daacad iyo sharaf leh . Nooca mudane ayaa sheegay in songs ee . Nooca mudane in uu doonayo in uu noqon .

\- Maxaad ku heshiin la socdeen Stark - su'aal Jenne sabab la'aan , indhihiisii waxay la dhegaan dabaqa kasta sayidku si aad u ooyaan

Laakiin ma ila dhadhan midkood . Lady Catelyn waxaan fahamsanahay hab fikirka runta iyo waa qof dumar ah oo si kahelaa

Markan , waxa uu ahaa Jenne ee waxba yiri

Laba maalmood oo keliya ayaa gudbeen ilaa iyo dhimashada Joffrey Baratheon , marka naagta u dhigay oo go'aan . Waan ogaa, waxa ay ahayd wixii uu doonayay iyo isaga ma joojin karto . Waxay guntanaa dhar dheer leh guddiga dahabka bodice xidheen shalash buuxa , gabdhahana lagu meeleeyay tima dheer degay ; iyada oo la neceb yahay sidato , in jug badan sida walaashiisa yar gubay laakiin Cercei aad lahayd " amartay " si muuqata qaadan transvestite

Her caato ah maqaar Faraha lahaa joojiyey at dhexe ee buugga , halkaas oo aad ka sheegi karto waxay ahaayeen laba bog halakeeyeen . Dib u bilowdey qasabadda ku dhaha on albaabka iyo iyada faqayaan ah miyir beelid " Pass "

Waxaa jiray Bricklane of Thart , iyo sidoo kale jacbur iyo kii hubkiisa u ah baro cadcad , oo aad u qornaa sidan ka weyn murqaha inuu wayn , kii hubkiisa u ugu qaalisan Jenne aan weligeed arkin ... eg Cercei dhab ah qaatay , doonaya in la qabto gudaha Guard Royal . Waxa uu ahaa qurxoon oo dhexdhexaad ah caqli badan intii caadiga ahayd . Midigtuba la sameeyey oo dahab ah , inkastoo xoogaa xuub aad u dhadhan

\- Kitaabkan wuxuu kuu sheegayaa sheekooyinka of Taliyayaasha Guard Royal ... - faqaan, Jenne , showing mugga ugu dambeeyey , marka walaalkay ahaa gacanta boqorka ku amray in ay qoraan aan sheeko , xitaa haddii ay ahayd qof dumar ah oo ma gaadhi kasta oo post xagiina ka - sare Walbahaar , oo ka talooyin ah ee uu farihiisa ka dhexeeya qarada dusha - waxa caleemaha lahaa sharraxay thread dahabka on macaashka , iyo Qudus Red Lions iyo weedho kale oo cloying .... Just timaado , aabbahay jeexjeexay pages iyo ayaan isku qasbaa in ay eegaan sida ay u dambas dabka ku noqday , oo raq in Tyrion ahaa yaxaas kuwaas oo liked u nooleeyaan ceeb ku ah qoyska ... sida haddii dood ay joogaan muhiim ma aha in .

My marwada ... - Jenne kicisaa gacanta ku isaga joojiso , nafteeda ku qasbaya in aan ku ilmada in hanjabay inuu ka tago sii daayo .

\- Waxaan ogaadey in walaashay aad soo jeediyey sida Taliyaha , sida aabbahay . Waa maxay sababta aan u qaadanayo? Waa fursad dahabi ah .

' Waxaa laga yaabaa in maalmaha jir haddii uu aqbalay ... laakiin hadda waa inaan wax kale oo maskaxda ku .

\- Like waxa - inkastoo uu wajiga jebiyey la dareen xoogan uu ku qasbay dhoola Guursada qof dumar ah oo wanaagsan iyo leedahay dalka u fiican ?

\- Ayaan rabay yaxaas mid - hubeysan sida

\- Anigu ma ii maskaxdaada ku lahaa

Erayadani jirayna aniguu u fiican in uu maanka ku , laakiin waxay warqadaha ku afkiisa ka soo baxay ee ficil quus ah . Wuxuu siiyey Xaafuun yar oo la marin habaabiyey , sida haddii wax yar bay ahayd kaftan .

\- Sidaas ... No arrinta waxaan leeyahay , aad yu u baxaan inay la Sansa Stark iyo ilaaliyo ?

\- Dabcan , waxaan u ballan qaaday in ay iyaga ilaaliyo ilaa ay ula midoobaan hooyadood

Waxaan leeyahay hadiyad aad ' Haddii ay sidaa tahay , .

Isaga oo ayan ku jirin , dharka habaas leh joonyaddiisii buu kashifaan bir seef Valyrian ah , geedku ahaa ganaax qaba in kabadan cas iyo madow ciyaara ee indhaha ka welwelina of Bricklane . Wuxuu ogaa nooca bir in sparkled ka dhanka ah iftiinka qoraxda , waxa siinaya dhinac lilaah , mabaadii iyo muuqashadeeduna qurux

\- Marka seef of Ned Stark dhalaalay , lahaa bir badan si ay laba ... Aabahay la hoydeen halka ka kalena waxa si tartiib ah u dhiibay Joffrey , iyada qabteen curcurtaka of mudane ee isaga hagaya xagga seeftiisii igu kacaya aad u badan si aad u weydiiso " amaahdo " laakiin waxaan rabnaa inaad u qaadato .

\- Waa maxay sababtu? Isaga oo ... aabaha

\- Badbaadi gabadhii Ned Stark Ned Stark seeftiisu - si aad u aragto in this kuma uu dhicin iyada qabsoomayn , seef this qaadan noloshooda joogtada ah - badan oo aan waxba galabsan , haddii uu sii waday in qoyska gadood ka ah , waxaa jira mid ka fiican tahay in aad siiso meel istaahilin .

Bricklane cabin qadar badan oo ah candhuuf , isaga qudhiisa ku dhibtoonaya in ay ahayd sax ah ama aan . Inaydnaan jirrabaadda gelin ah u seef ahaa mid aad u valirya , iyo kibirka u talin jiray sida Jinni doonaya in ay dhiira galiyaan falalka noocan ah ee shar  
Catelyn la rabay in aad u leeyihiin

Kuwa erayo fudud ku fillaan leeyihiin geesinimo si ay u qaataan . Sida haddii jilicsan u sahlan tahay inay , waxa si adag qabsoomayn laakiin xoog badan oo aan , tegaayo qoob hawada . Waxaa iftiin sida baal a laakin leh kilinkilaysay laga cabsado oo xoog dhunkashada iyada maqaarka sida gabadh ahaa .

iyada indhaha buluugga weyn ku dhaceen dhagax sumurud ku dhawaad gada in magiciisu waa . I by doonaa Lady Stark ... iyo adiga .

Mana uu ogayn sida ay suurto gal ahayd in ilmada ha yimaado ma aha baxay . Mana qaylin markuu arkay iyagoo fuushan dhinaca wadada cidla ah cagaar leh Squire hore ee walaalkiis , laakiin hoos u qoto dheer ayuu ku ogaaday inuu ahaa gudaha jebinta .


End file.
